


Training Videos

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever told the youngling Protectobots that the TV's main purpose was for entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Videos

“What are you watching?” Wheeljack reset his optics as he stared at four of the young Protectobots all lined up on the mech sized sofa, optics glued to the TV screen, it was rare to see any of them so still, let alone all of them at once. Generally First Aid was the only one to be so calm, but he was always to be found with Ratchet since he started medic training. The other four on the other hand, well, they were still hovering round the labs despite offers to train them in search and rescue functions from several mechs.

“Training videos.” Hot Spot said without looking up at his creator, Groove waving a hand for quiet as both Streetwise and Blades leaned forward.

“Training videos?” He repeated as he came to stand behind the piece of furniture. “Training for what?” He tilted his helm, cringing as he watched two humans set off some kind of weapon that ate through a car chassis in little more than minutes.

“To help you.” Wheeljack resisted the urge to rattle his armour, only his audial fins giving away his exasperation. What would it take to convince them that engineering was not for them? Well, it was partly his fault. Ratchet had said that he shouldn’t let them into his lab, but he couldn’t watch them and experiment at the same time.

“So what’s this one?” Groove’s question was quiet as he pulled a datapad out to make notes.

“Thermite.” Streetwise said as the human science show started to wind down.

Wheeljack just sighed; audial fins rippling in resignation, maybe he should let them blow themselves up a few times and get sentenced to Ratchets mercy. It was worth a try; after all, everything he had said hadn’t changed their minds.


End file.
